1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device using a light emitting element, a light emitting element mounting method for mounting the light emitting element of the light emitting device, and a light emitting element mounter.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical light emitting devices using a semiconductor light emitting element include a substrate and a light emitting element mounted thereon. For mounting light emitting elements, a variety of mounting methods have been proposed. An example of such mounting methods includes a former step of applying adhesive onto an element mount area of a substrate by means of a dispenser or the like, and a latter step of bonding and mounting a semiconductor light emitting element on the element mount area (see, JP 2011-243666 A). Upon mounting a semiconductor light emitting element in such methods, the semiconductor light emitting element is typically conveyed to and mounted on an adhesive applied on a substrate by holding its upper face by suction by means of a suction pad or a die collet.
In recent days, a combination of an LED chip with a phosphor layer applied on one side thereof has become known as a type of light emitting element (see, JP 2011-009572 A). Such light emitting elements are referred to as chip size packages, where a phosphor layer or a light reflection layer is previously provided on an LED chip before it is mounted on a substrate.
Such light emitting elements are mounted such that their electrodes are opposed to the substrate (flip-chip mount), where solder or the like is used as the adhesive for the mounting, which joins the light emitting element to the substrate at a high temperature.